


part of us

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (albeit briefly), Community: wrestlingkink, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalya had thought Tyson's inclusion of Cesaro into their relationship was a direct result of its failing. Now, it seems like he could be just what they need.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=25367#cmt25367">this</a> prompt at the wrestling kink meme on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	part of us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the kink meme:  
>  _Natalya has a proposal for Tyson and Cesaro. They can remain each other's "support" as long as she can watch and join in from time to time._

At first, Nattie wasn’t sure if she was quite thinking right when she actually allowed Tyson to open up their relationship – to another man, no less – but when she sees the two of them together, she thinks she’s gone insane for entirely different reasons.

She can hear them now, having sex in her and Tyson’s bedroom, in her and Tyson’s bed. She should probably mind it a lot more than she does. This isn’t the first time she’s been witness to this, but it’s the first that she’s going to act on, if only for herself.

Taking a seat on the long stool out on the landing lets her peek in through the bedroom door. The lights are low inside the room, but that doesn’t stop the view from being fantastic. It’s something else, really: the sight of Tyson straddling Cesaro as the other man lies back against the bed, the gasps from both of them as Tyson rocks himself on Cesaro’s cock the best he can. Cesaro could probably see her if he turned his head towards the door, but his gaze is fixed on Tyson only, eyes filled with somewhat of a reverence, seeming to be marvelling over the man on top of him. Nattie can’t even begin to imagine what Tyson’s expression must be like, though from the way he moans so shamelessly, he must be fucking wrecked.

A hand slips beneath the material of her nightdress. Her clit is throbbing and already swollen and she breathes out a sigh as she brushes a finger against it, though she immediately bites her lip at the possibility of being heard. The men in the room are too busy with each other to take any notice. Good. Nattie increases the pressure on her clit, rubbing harder as her eyes widen at the way Tyson speeds up on Cesaro, fucking down on him harder, Cesaro’s hands seeming to grip harder on Tyson’s ass as not to break the contact.

“God. S-so close. I need...” One of Tyson’s hands moves from Cesaro’s chest to his own cock (Nattie guesses; she can’t see properly at this angle). He groans, louder than before, eliciting a chuckle from the man beneath him though that also breaks off into another gasp. Nattie’s fingers slide down from her clit, one delving inside, and – fuck. She’s wetter than she imagined she’d be. She tries to get a pattern going, but soon the thrusts of her hand are as irregular and needy as the breaths she can hear Tyson and Cesaro taking on the other side of the door.

She knows that sound, knows that Tyson must be coming. But it’s different, somehow – probably because he’s the one getting fucked. Nattie stands, moving closer to the door. It’s a subconscious movement but she doesn’t blame herself for it.

“Fuck! Oh, _fuck_ , Toni, I...”

She hasn’t heard anyone use any variant of Cesaro’s first name in some time. It must be reserved for moments such as this, the most intimate ones, the ones where no-one else gets to hear it.

Except she can.

She’s practically up against the door now, pretty sure the wetness between her thighs is dripping down. It doesn’t matter, though. All that matters is what’s going on inside the bedroom, the two men that are so wrapped up in each other, that _she’s_ so wrapped up in.

Tyson’s done now, his breathing evening out as he reaches for Cesaro’s hand to squeeze it. Cesaro smiles, but there will be more for Nattie to watch: Cesaro hasn’t got off yet. So she waits.

Then Cesaro’s attention turns from Tyson. His eyes meet hers in the gap between doorframe and door. Nattie blinks. He cocks his head to one side at that.

“Ah, Tyson. It appears your wife has joined us.”

Tyson turns his head back to face her, still mounted on Cesaro. “I-it does.”

“It’s fine,” Nattie says, her voice too loud, too fake. “I was just getting...”

Cesaro raises an eyebrow. “I’m sure you were. Come.” Nattie doesn’t know how he can be so calm when just moments ago he seemed to be inching closer and closer to orgasm.

Tyson looks between the two of them, his face flushing almost red. Nattie just shrugs, moving towards the dresser to grab something, anything, so she can get out of here. (And maybe sort out her frustrations in the spare bedroom to thoughts of Cesaro fucking her husband. Maybe.)

Cesaro, however, is insistent. He pats the space next to him on the bed. “Come on. Your husband may be through for the evening, but I’m not. So, if you want to...”

Oh _God_. It would be a lie (a huge lie, a huge, huge lie) to say she hadn’t thought about Cesaro in this way before; it had happened even before he started this... this _thing_ with Tyson. Before they even started teaming together. She’d never deny that he’s attractive, of course not. Why pass this up?

So Nattie goes, placing herself next to Cesaro. Tyson has got himself off of Cesaro now, and is on the Swiss man’s other side, leaning against his chest. One of Cesaro’s hands runs through Tyson’s hair for a moment, but then: “I think we should make this special for your wife, should we not?”

Tyson glances across to Nattie, to where she sits against the pillows, still not actually touching Cesaro yet. A soft smile etches its way across his face. “Yeah. Yeah, I think we should.” He reaches across to take one of her hands.

“Let her lean back against you.” Cesaro moves down to the edge of the bed. “Come on.”

Tyson nods, sitting in the middle of the bed up at the pillows and gesturing for Nattie to move to his lap. She does so, but she’s going to need to know what they’re actually going to do before they move forward.

“I think... I think I would quite like to taste you,” Cesaro says. “Would you be alright with that?”

Now it’s Nattie’s turn to nod, and enthusiastically, because fuck, she’s much more than alright with it. It’s something she hardly seems to get from Tyson anymore, something she loves. She lifts her arms up so Tyson can pull off her nightdress.

Hiding a little smirk when Cesaro gasps at the sight of her naked is difficult so she doesn’t; it only serves to at least triple her confidence. She hears a chuckle behind her and she knows that Tyson must be smirking too – even if some of Nattie’s ring gear shows off her body, he’s the only one who _knows_ , who gets to touch and really _see_. Though right now, Cesaro can see, is going to touch too, of course. Nattie’s gaze stays fixed on him all the while his eyes flit over her body, unable to tear himself away from her breasts to the point that he has to blink to refocus himself.

One of his hands is on Nattie’s thigh now (his hands are bigger than Tyson’s; it’s difficult to look at his fingers and not imagine herself clenching and coming around two of them...), stroking at the silky skin, encouraging her to part her legs further for him. She does, shivering a little when Tyson moves a hand to a breast, squeezing and lazily thumbing over a nipple as he watches Cesaro over Nattie’s shoulder.

Nattie watches Cesaro too, watches as he parts her lips and runs a finger against her slit, watches as his eyes widen and she moans softly.

“My... mein _Gott_ , Natalya, you’re... you’re so wet already.” He seems so... _surprised_ by it, but then he smirks.

“Wet from watching us from the doorway,” Tyson says, probably mirroring Cesaro’s smirk, dropping a kiss to Nattie’s neck.

“Just what I was about to guess.” Cesaro presses his thumb to her clit. “She likes to watch, but I think she’s going to like being a part of us even more.”

Nattie frowns a little inside; it’s she and Tyson who are letting Cesaro be a part of them, not the other way around. She still agrees, though – she’s going to love it. Cesaro’s face is in close now, his beard scratching against her thighs a contrast to when she feels his tongue soft and warm against her clit. It’s not like he has any hair for her to grip onto as he goes, so Nattie’s hands find the bed sheet, find Tyson’s legs beneath her as Tyson presses kisses to her shoulders and strokes through her hair and fondles her breasts.

But she can hardly think about that with Cesaro between her thighs, turning his attention from her clit to slide his tongue inside her instead, and not sighing at that is unthinkable. The rhythm he’s working up is exquisite; it has her writhing back against Tyson behind her and her entire body seems to pulsate at it. Back up to her clit now, Cesaro’s eyes right on hers. He’s paying such careful attention; it’s so subtle but he knows that he’s pushing her further and closer with every flick of his tongue.

She’d be happy for this to carry on but Cesaro switches for fingers, still maintaining that same slow pace. He finally speeds up but the change is very gradual, building up her orgasm inside her and keeping it there. Though between the two fingers pulsing pleasure through her body and Tyson’s hot breath in her ear she’s hardly able to hold on to it: her thighs are trembling and that thumb circling her clit again undoes her completely.

“Fuck.” Tyson kisses her neck again, and Nattie leans back more against him and the pillows. She looks down to Cesaro, who smirks and then kneels up on the bed. Nattie remembers: they’re not done yet. Cesaro wraps a hand around his erection, the head leaking precome, jerking slightly.

“Would you like me to fuck you?”

The question hangs in the air for a moment. Nattie licks her lips.

“Yes,” she says eventually, firm. It’s not like Tyson can say anything against it with the way he was riding Cesaro earlier.

If anything, he seems enthusiastic; Tyson tosses Cesaro a condom from the bedside table’s drawer. He’s hard again, too – Nattie could feel him stiffening beneath her. Now though, he’s sitting on the side of the bed, eyes rapt on the two others.

“Go on, then,” he says, and Nattie nods up at Cesaro, waiting. The condom wrapper is done away with and Cesaro slips it on.

Again, he pushes in slow, just getting a feel for her before drawing back a little and driving himself in again, harder this time. Nattie moans at the suddenness of it, and one of Tyson’s hands strokes through her hair. The other is on his dick as he watches, eyes focused on the two bodies in front of him. Nattie reaches up, wanting Cesaro closer to her, taking his hands so she can bring them to her breasts. He watches just as intently as Tyson does, seeing how her chest rises and falls under his hands with every breath she takes, the way her breathing speeds up as he does so inside her. This new pace has his hands squeezing at her breasts so hard that it almost manages to hurt, though the slight bite of pain only has her wanting more of them both. She pulls Cesaro down so they lie flush against each other, arms around his neck as she tries to find his lips to kiss him, almost missing. The eventual kiss is fire, fuelled even more by the sound of Tyson’s sighs and gasps as he works on his cock next to them.

It’s near simultaneous when it happens: Cesaro first, unable to keep going for much longer as he just loses himself, his eyes falling closed when he comes, the groan he lets out absolutely awe-inspiring, pushing Nattie even further as she clutches at him, needing the contact, his touch, to anchor her as she soars.

The two of them like that has to be enough for Tyson, and from the moan that comes from behind her, Nattie knows that it is. He leans down, tilting her head up so he can kiss her.

She’s surprised to find herself lying between them afterwards as they all catch their breath.

“I... I’d like to talk about what just happened,” she says, looking between the two of them. “And if there’s any chance of it happening again.”

Tyson sits up to direct his words to Cesaro. “I think that’s your decision to make.”

A smile and an immediate nod. “Of course it can happen again.” He turns to Nattie. “And you’re always welcome to watch, too. If you’d rather.”

Nattie smiles in response and Tyson leans across her to kiss Cesaro, which makes her smile even more. Maybe sometimes she _would_ rather.


End file.
